A Beautiful Night
by SilveryBlackNight
Summary: Kahoko Hino continues playing the violin a few months after the concours. She is content with the way her life is going, but is completely caught off guard when Len Tsukimori suddenly asks her to have dinner with him. Does he plan to reveal his true feelings for her? Meanwhile, after hearing about Len and Kahoko's unexpected date, Kazuki is crushed. Will he get his happy ending?


A Beautiful Night

Kahoko Hino stood on the roof of Seiso Academy practicing her violin. A light breeze ruffled her short, red hair. She smiled to herself. Four months after the concours and she still loved the feeling of the violin in her hands. Even though it no longer contained magic. She got better every day.

She stopped and started playing Ave Maria. She loved the tune because it was the first song she'd ever played on the violin.

"After all that time practicing, you still don't have the right stance." The song came to a halt as Kahoko turned around to see Len standing a few feet away by the door. She was so immersed in her own music, she hadn't even heard him come on the roof. A small breeze caught a few strands of his light blue hair. Kahoko's heart nearly stopped. He was so handsome, yet she rarely saw him smile.

"Len! Are you here to practice?" She glanced down. His violin case was nowhere to be seen. _How strange._ she thought. He always had his violin when he came up here. Why else would he...?

"No, actually I came here because I heard you playing. I wanted to ask you something." he said, walking over to her. He started to look uncomfortable, which Kahoko thought was highly unlike him. Whatever he had to ask must have been really important.

"What did you want to ask?" she prompted.

He paused then, with his eyes cast down, he asked, "Kahoko, will you join me for dinner this evening?" For a moment, Kahoko couldn't speak. She just stared at him in shock. He looked up when she didn't say anything. "Well?"

Finally, she recovered. "I would love to!" He looked at her for a while, then, shocking Kahoko again, smiled.

"Good. I'll see you at my house around seven then." Kahoko nodded and Len walked back to the door, leaving her standing alone on the roof again. Smiling to herself, she played Gavotte. It was much more cheerful than how she normally played. Though it did bring back memories of Kazuki, when they had played it together in front of a crowd near Lili's statue. Her violin and his trumpet had sounded so wonderful together. She wondered what he would think if he found out about her and Len's plans. Her sound faltered. He probably wouldn't be happy. She continued playing, but her spirits were dampened when she imagined his face.

"You're going on a date with Len Tsukimori?!" Kahoko's friend Mai asked as they were leaving the cake shop. Kahoko had just told her the news. She was ecstatic about it.

Kahoko blushed. "Well, I wouldn't call it a date exactly. I mean, it's only dinner." Mai grabbed her arm as they walked down the street.

"Kaho, don't you know how big this is? It's the violin romance! It's a little late, but still, and Len Tsukimori is one of the hottest guys in school!" she was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Mai, will you calm down? That violin romance thing is only a myth." Kahoko said.

"A myth that's coming true." Mai countered.

"I doubt that, but I have to go home and get ready. I'll see you later." Kahoko started a fast jog down the street.

"Good luck on your date!" Mai yelled after her. Kahoko didn't hear her. She rounded the corner and ran right into Kazuki. They both fell.

"Kazuki! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Kazuki was wearing his soccer uniform and his green hair was ruffled. He had obviously just come from practice.

He stood up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Here." He held his hand out to her. "Let me help you up." Kahoko took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." she said. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" She noticed that he looked somewhat crestfallen.

He put on a smile. "It's nothing. I'm just tired from practice. I-I have to get home now, so I'll see you later." He walked quickly past her and disappeared around the corner. Kahoko stared after him in confusion. Had she said something wrong? He was usually more social.

What Kahoko didn't know, was that Kazuki had overheard her and Mai's conversation and he was heart broken. He had wanted to be the one who asked Kaho-chan out first. He had never expected Len to do it before him. Ryotaro maybe, but not Len. Now, he guessed, it was too late.

Feeling like his legs were going to give out beneath him, he went to lean against the wall of a nearby building. People passed by without giving him a second glance. He slammed his fist against the brick wall in frustration. Why hadn't he asked sooner? Why hadn't Kaho waited for him? He rested his head on the wall and let a single tear escape.

Kahoko stood in front of the mirror in her room. She was wearing a plain, white, strapless dress. It glittered slightly in the light from her bedroom lamp. _This should be suitable enough._ she thought. She twirled so the dress fanned out around her. _But what if Len doesn't like it? _She shook her head, surprised at herself. Why was she worried about what he thought? It's not like he would really care.

There was a knock at her door. "Kaho, honey, do you want me to give you a ride to Len's house? It's almost time."

"Sure, Mom. That'd be great." Kahoko answered. _Len's house._ She felt nervous little flutters in her stomach at the thought. What was going on with her? It's not like she hadn't been there before. Why was she feeling this way? "Oh, snap out of it! You're just going to eat dinner!" she yelled at her reflection.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked through the door.

"Uh, n-nothing Mom. I'm ready to go."

"Alright. I'll meet you out at the car."

"Ok!" Just before leaving, she arranged her hair into a neat little ponytail. Now she was ready. She went out where her mom was waiting in the car and they drove off. Len's house was just a few blocks away. When they got there, Kahoko's mom gasped.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion!" Kahoko laughed.

"Well, his mom is a famous pianist." Why did it sound like she was bragging?

"That makes sense." Kahoko got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Her mom rolled down the window and said, "Don't stay out too late now!" She winked and drove away, leaving those words to linger in the air. Hoping Len hadn't heard that, Kahoko stepped up to the gate in front of the large, white house and pushed on the bars. It opened easily. She went to the front door. It opened before she even touched it. Len stood there in a dark suit.

"Kahoko." he greeted her.

"Len! How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the car pull up. Please, come in." He stood aside, and motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you." She walked into the living room. Len came up behind her. "So, what will we be eating?" she asked him.

He kept walking as he answered. "Sushi and fried rice." He stopped and looked back at her. "You do like that, right?"

Kahoko nodded. "Yep, sounds good." For a moment, Kahoko saw relief wash over his face. It was quickly replaced by neutrality and he continued to the kitchen. Feeling a little uncertain, she followed after him. He was setting the table when she walked in. "Mmm...it smells good in here." she walked over to the table and sat down. After putting another plate down for himself, Len sat down with her. They ate in silence for a while, then Kahoko asked, "So where is your mother?"

"She's performing at one of the theaters around here, so we're alone."

Kahoko started coughing on her rice and sputtered, "We-we are?"

Len nodded, taking another bite of rice. "If that bothers you, you can always go home."

"Uh, no it's fine. I was just surprised, that's all." she said quickly. There followed a long uncomfortable silence. _Some date this turned out to be. Why did I have to act that way? Now he probably thinks I don't want to be here._ She sighed.

"Are you finished?" Len asked, startling her.

"Oh, yeah." she answered, flushing with embarrasment.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure." she answered, smiling. They got up and she followed Len out into the night. Crickets chirped and a full moon lit up the sky. Its light reflected off a nearby pond. "It's a beautiful night." Kahoko commented.

"Yes, it is." Len said, looking up at the moon. They continued walking down to the pond. It was wide and the dark water caught the glow of the moon.

Len watched as Kahoko took in the night. It was then he realized how beautiful she was. He finally understood his feelings for her. "This night reminds me of you." he said softly. Kahoko looked at him, her face a question mark.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He smiled and Kahoko felt her heart skip a beat. "Its beautiful, and sometimes mysterious." Kahoko blushed and looked down. Len had never spoken to her like this before.

"Thank you." she said. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him. She became lost in his light green eyes.

"The only difference is," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have no darkness in you." Kahoko felt tears in her eyes. Then, in the magic of the moonlight, he kissed her. It truly was a beautiful night and one that Kahoko would never forget.

Kazuki leaned against a rail, looking out at the ocean. The moon shone full in the night, bathing him in its soft, white glow. He felt like he would never be cheerful again, knowing that he'd missed his chance to be with the only girl he cared about. "Kazuki, is that you?" He looked up, his hopes running high, expecting to see Kaho, but they immediately fell when he only saw Shoko standing there.

"Oh, hey." he said. "What are you doing out here?" He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

She leaned on the railing next to him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I just decided to go for a walk, since it's such a nice night. Don't you think it is?" He nodded. Shoko frowned. "What's wrong? You seem upset." He leaned back, stretching.

"It's just been a long day, that's all."

Shoko touched his arm. He looked at her. "Hey, why don't we go out to a movie?" she asked, trying to cheer him up. She wasn't used to seeing him so upset.

Kazuki shook his head, stepping away from her. "I'm not in the mood right now." he said. For a moment, Shoko was stumped, then she smiled and, grabbing his arm, started pulling him down the street, toward the theater. "Uh, Fuyumi-chan!" Kazuki said, trying to pull away from her.

"I won't take no for an answer!" she responded, not letting go. He stared at the back of her short, light green hair, incredulous. Then he smiled. He knew she was trying to cheer him up and he was actually starting to feel better. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

The End


End file.
